Runic Storm
by DevilWolf641
Summary: All I wanted was to carry out my days by myself, become a Hunter and do jobs to live. Now who the hell knew I was supposed to save the world as this damned "Prophecy Child" that the gods oh-so manipulate with. And that this business screws around with my dreams by matching me with four females who are dead-set on doing something to me... One Shot unless forced by friends.


**Wolf: All right people~ this time, I probably will need to be less vague at the beginning of every story I make or create. I seriously make things half-baked (though they turn out good) and use things off the top of my head, which is why most of my stories are somewhat late. **

**And I will, and promised to myself, show the route(s) that a character takes; I am pending on having more than the Sieghart siblings in this fic, just to make it less hectic on me overall. It will be, always, in Elsword's PoV, since I love doing 1****st**** person than 3****rd**** person.**

**I am fairly certain that I am one of the only one now having an idea about this, and my friend from Elsword agrees with me on this idea. Now, on CV, I may have a minor hiatus, just to get a general idea for the third chapter (hope you all liked the pairing, because I did) and what to make of the pairing idea.**

**Sorry for my rambling, I just needed to type this just so anyone who reads this has an idea about what could happen soon. Anyway~ let us go to the classes/jobs that the siblings take:**

**Elsword: **

**Age = 16**

**Class = Rune Slayer**

**Clothing = Normal, vest is open, has a hood on the back. I will not describe his clothing, which is final.**

**Abilities = A-S ranked Swordsman, S-SS ranked Spell Caster and enhancer, S-SS ranked in overall power.**

**Relatives = Known sister Elesis (Elesa) Sieghart, Unknown Father and Mother, Suspected male relative named "Sieghart".**

**Elesis:**

**Age = 18, nearing 19**

**Class = Grand Master**

**Clothing = Normal, same as above no description mid story.**

**Abilities = SS Swordswoman, B-A ranked Spell Caster, S-SS ranked in overall power.**

**Relatives = Known brother Elsword (Elly) Sieghart, Unknown Father and Mother, Suspected male relative named "Sieghart".**

**Ah, the Grand Chase reference… Anyway~ let's go onto the fic, shall we? Dev! (**_**Yeah? What Wolf?**_**) Do the Disclaimer for these fine gents and ladies, would ya? **

**(**_**Aye, I will. Wolf does not own Elsword or RWBY, they belong to their respective owner KOG Studios, Kill3rCombo, and Monty Oum, respectively. He holds, however, creation, editing, and idea of this fic. If you do not like it, well you can go get fucked by a killer whale and an elephant for all he cares. And to say one thing, Chunk is a great friend for him, who is the complete opposite of her, to have.) **_** Thank you Dev…**

I would never have known that I would be here. You would say "why?" because of that. The reason why, is that I am what you would call a slacker in my old academy. All my grades were low-riding Ds; tests were nearly bombed, assignments were almost never turned in, and excuses caused to these low grades of mine. Hell, my older sister nearly killed me because of them. Oh wait, I haven't told you who I am, or who my sister (I always call her a demon behind her back, because she is one). I am Elsword "Elly" Sieghart and my sister is named Elesis Sieghart. I go, more like went, to an academy named Signal Academy. Signal Academy was a place for kids who want to be "Hunters" and "Huntresses". My older sister, though, goes to one of the most prestigious schools for this Hunter crap, Beacon-fucking-Academy, whoop-de-fucking-do. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a job just to kill these creatures named "Grimm", whatever the fuck they are.

Anyway, the reason why I said went, it is that sis basically had the Headmaster of Beacon (Opzin, Opinz, or whatever was his name) to come to our house, and had (forced) me to show him my skill. I believe he was impressed enough to allow me to join his academy, not like I wanted to go to it. Well, might as well get used it, 'cause I am going to Beacon. And I heard someone else, a girl from Signal, got sent to Beacon also.

I felt a rough shaking coming from my right should, so I cracked open my eyes. What I saw first was deep gray sky and long crimson-red hair with caring-but-strict crimson eyes of my older sis. I hear my name, while it is slightly muffled by my headphones in my ears, blaring rock and pop-rock music. I reached up to pull them out, and got up. I raised an eyebrow at Elesis, wondering why she woke me up from a great nap. I stretched my body out, when I heard what she said,

"Elsword, come on. We can't be late to get on the airships, or else we are running to Beacon." She then walks briskly away, more possible to get there to secure that we are actually going.

I sighed, then picked up my Sword, Rūn Moji no Arashi, and followed after her at a more sedate pace. I soon got there at about 15 minutes later, barely missing it as I was last on. I bet you are wondering, why am I lazy at doing work, even though you love the job that kills those Grimm. Well, I was naturally lazy at birth; don't get me wrong, at all practical exams and assignments, I scored all high A's (Which was the reason why I was able to pass) and was one of the strongest in the academy.

Anyway, I walked over to a corner within the well-furnished airship. I sat down and pulled my hood back over my head, instantly covering my head within the shadows while I placed my headphones back in my ears, listening to some Sum 41. I closed my eyes and went into a faux-sleep; resting while being able to noticed everyone's aura. It is a good skill to have, too bad that it was a pain in the ass to try and master correctly in a village full of people with below average aura. Five minutes, or what seemed like five minutes, the airship started to move. Around the spacious room inside of the ship, there was a massive amount of below average aura users, along with a sparing amount of above average users, and also an advanced dust user. Huh, first time to see/feel someone young use dust; hope she knows about the true drawback of dust usage.

Scanning around, I feel my sister standing right next to me in a protective/sister-like manner. Yeesh sis, it is not like the females here are like the ones back at the village. I feel the back of head being smacked by a giant familiar sword that is my sister's, and said smacking knocked out my headphones; I hate you for learning how to do that due to Lowe!

"Stop cursing me out Elsword, we both know that it is unhealthy for you." Of course! You always know what I am thinking, you demon of a sister! "And stop calling me a demon. I am not a demon, you little dumbass."

You know this eerily reminds me off an anime I used to watch, were the older sister always hits her little brother for some reason except saying her actual name! Eh, might as well make a checklist on who is who, and what personality they have.

Weak, weak, weak, weak. Why in the hellish name of my sister [feels glare coming from Elesis] is there so much weaklings? Are these people here to be- oh wait, yeah they are… Anyway, I spy with my two dark-red eyes, six girls and two guys who are above these canon-fodders, well one guy since the other is just barely above them.

Hmmm… The white-haired one is an automatic tsundere [said white-haired female sneezes slightly, glaring in my direction without me knowing]; the black-haired one is quiet, which is what I like about females; the blond-haired one is beautiful, though I have a feeling to not mess with her hair; and the red-hooded one is cute, if a bit eccentric feeling; the red-haired one seems to be more of a leader than everyone here; the pink-haired one seems way too eccentric and happy for my tastes, and the boy next to her seems to be like the ravenette, quiet and composed. The boy that was just barely above the canon-fodder looks like he is about to- yep, he is about to throw up, might as well hope he doesn't throw up onto the floor. I pulled out Rūn and started to look at the runes embedded onto the blade; it seems the flame, ice, lightning, wind, darkness, and light runes are still operational, but the space and time runes are still blacked out. I still need to get better at runes to activate them permanently…

I feel a person standing over me, and I know it is not my sis, since she left to go "mingle", whatever that meant. I looked up, and leant backwards more due to the position of the female's face near mine. It was only then that I actually noticed who she was. Why is she he- wait, was she the student that was said to be transferring here alongside me? No, no no no no no no! NOOOOOOOOO! I cried on the inside, and wanted to go to another dark corner.

"Elly? Is that you?" she asked in a questioning voice. No, I am not this "Elly" you speak of. I am Lord Lades Upseda Longes Kareso, the Lord of all Lakes! "ELLY! YOU ARE HERE! YAY!" She glomps me more into the wall behind me, causing everyone to look at our direction, mainly at the embarrassing position she put us in. Dammit Ruby! Why did you notice who I was and caused us into this position? I am not your teddy bear. While I was trying to get my only friend off of me, mainly out of the position (Seriously, why my lap!?), another female came up to my right. I turned my head to the side slightly to see the blonde haired female there, looking at us with an amused smile. I tried to glare at her, but was half-shy because I could not turn my head all the way without lip-locking with Ruby. Why are you still on my lap, woman? I ain't your seat! As if responding to my thoughts of anguish, Ruby asks me,

"Hey, Elly. May I sit on your lap for the ride? Pleeeeease?" She cocks her head to the side, with those annoyingly cute puppy-dog eyes. 'Must… resist… cute… silver… eyes…' As I mantra'd that through my head, my mouth started to open and say,

"… Yes you may…"

I got smashed more into the wall by Ruby hugging me even more, causing some of my bones to creak in stress. I faded in and out of consciousness to feel that she has settled into my lap, back facing me and head leaning on my left shoulder, and using her cloak as a make-shift blanket. I was about to shift to stand, before I heard soft snoring coming from her and from my right. I looked over, noticing that it was the blonde-haired female from before leaning her head on my shoulder. I twitched my eye annoying, then gave up due to work that will need to be done to get them off, so I nodded off to sleep with two females using me as a make-shift pillow. Why must my life get more difficult now?

**Wolf: There you go; this is probably the first of its creation. I wouldn't be surprised if someone did a League of Legends and Elsword crossover. Wait, I need to write that down on paper. *pulls out a piece of paper and pen and jots down the idea.* Genius!**

**Anyway, as you can see the first immediate pairing is, along with a possible secondary pairing. But, as you can see, I am building up an Elsword x Harem for my general amusement. And we could notice, between lines, who is the bottom and who is the top of the soon-to-be relationships. I should stop this before I get too out of hand; now, why do I have a feeling I am about to get attacked? *Dodges, barely, an arrow; more specifically Rena's arrow.* SHIT! *Runs out of bedroom and out a window, landing perfectly on the ground before starting to run like hell, while getting chased by the rest of the El-Gang.* I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!**


End file.
